Like I Would
Like I Would, stylized as LIKE I WOULD, is song of the English singer-songwriter Zayn Malik's debut solo album, ''Mind of Mine''. ''It was released on March 10, 2016. It is only available on the deluxe edition of the album.Hear Zayn Malik's Dancey 'Like I Would' Lyrically, the song tries to prove to someone that he is the best thing she is ever going to get and that her new lover lacks the skills he brings to the bedroom. Background As described by the ''Billboard, the song is like a "dancefloor-ready R&B jam".Zayn Shifts Focus to Dancefloor on New Track 'Like I Would' The Independent described it as "electro-R&B".Zayn shares 'Like I Would' from his debut album According to Complex, the song features an "upbeat backdrop and a catchy hook",ZAYN Takes It to the Club With His New Song, "LIKE I WOULD" and according to Spin, it has "a steady bass" and "funkyhook."ZAYN’s ‘Like I Would’ Moves ‘Mind of Mine’ to the Center of the Dance Floor It has been also described as a dance track.Zayn's "Like I Would" Lyrics Sing An Uptempo Ode To A Love Lost The song incorporates disco grooves in its chorus and brooding lyrics.Zayn channels The Weeknd on new song 'Like I Would' Lyrics Commercial Performance In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number 30 on the UK Singles Chart. In Canada, it debuted at number 23 on the Canadian Hot 100 and number 14 on the Canadian Digital Songs chart.Canadian Digital Songs In the United States, it debuted at number 55 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 18 on the Pop Digital Songs chart.Pop Digital Songs It is Zayn's third Hot 100 hit, after "Pillowtalk" and "iT's YoU". "Like I Would" also debuted at number 31 on the Digital Songs chart, selling 26,000 downloads, and number 42 on the Streaming Songs chart, with 5.6 million streams.Hot 100 Chart Moves Commercially, the song reached the top-forty in eight countries, including Australia, Canada, Ireland and the United Kingdom. It also became his second song as a solo artist to reach the Billboard Hot 100 where it peaked at number 55, and also topped the country's dance charts. Live Performance Zayn performed 'Like I Would' on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon March 24, 2016.Zayn performing "Like I Would'Zayn's performance on The Tonight Show And at the Honda Stage, on March 30, 2016. Music Video Remixes These are the list of remix versions of "Like I Would". Reception The Fader included it in their "11 Songs You Need In Your Life This Week" list, describing it as a "euphoric, super danceable breakup jam". Nate Scott of USA Today ranked it number two on his "10 best songs of the week" list, calling it "another step in the right direction," noting that "the dancey track has verve and Malik’s voice shows some range." Lewis Corner and Amy Davidson of Digital Spy also included it in their "10 tracks you need to hear" list, stating that they "were still waiting for that BIG pop banger we know he's capable of" and that "Like I Would" is "just that and then some." Corner later added that the song is "screaming louder than Zayn's fans to be a No.1 hit" as the "hook is contagious, the lyric is swoon-worthy arrogant, and the chorus is enough to pop off arena ceilings across the globe." Robbie Daw of Idolator called it "a glorious ’80s throwback". Andrew Milne of musicOMH called it an "exhilarating breakup banger," while Brittany Spanos of Rolling Stone enjoyed it for being a "clubby success." Edwin Ortiz of Complex stated that it "has major potential to get burn in clubs across the country." Nicholas Parco of New York Daily News stated that the track "is primed to be an early contender for hit of the early summer". Brennan Carley of Spin praised "ZAYN’s rich, warm vocals" that "weave themselves around a backing choir before a huge funky hook kicks in." Carley also stated: "What 'Sorry' did to jumpstart Justin Bieber's 'Purpose', 'Like I Would' is the poppy kick in the ass 'Mind of Mine' needed pre-release." Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly noted that the song leans "headfirst into sleek, Weeknd-style hedonism," a sentiment that Maeve McDermott of USA Today also expressed, writing that it "give us another clue what R&B contemporary Malik is taking clues from on this record: the Weeknd." Nick Levine of The Independent also agreed with both critics about The Weeknd's reference. Michael Cragg of The Guardian thought it was weird that "the excellent, upbeat 'Like I Would' is relegated to the deluxe edition." Credits and Personnel Recording * Recorded at Record Plant, Los Angeles, California; Grove Studios, Los Angeles. * Mixed at MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, California Personnel * Zayn – vocals, writing. * Chase Wells – writing, production, keyboards, programming, guitars. * James Griffin – writing, production, keyboards, programming. * Kevin Rains – writing, production, keyboards, programming. * James Emerson – writing, production, keyboards, programming, guitars. * Salvador Waviest – writing, production, keyboards, programming, guitars, recording. * Couros Sheibani – keyboards, programming. * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Henrique Andrade – recording. * Alex Layne – recording assistant. * John Hanes – mixing engineer. Credits adapted from the liner notes of Mind of Mine, RCA Records References Category:Mind of Mine songs Category:Mind of Mine singles Category:March calendar Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos